


【加图索x马尔蒂尼】吃饭睡觉打八八

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 沙雕向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: 米兰三件事：吃饭睡觉打八八
Relationships: Gennaro Gattuso/Paolo Maldini
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

平心而论，加图索是个好人。

这张好人卡不是随便发的，也不是无端颁发的，是从俱乐部到国家队，从前辈和后辈，一同认证的“好人卡”，具体可以从加图索发自肺腑隔三差五憋红了脸对周围窃笑的人实施愤怒打击却无济于事的大量恶作剧中体现。皮尔洛让德罗西在他睡觉的时候从床底下冲出来，整个走廊都听得见加图索的怒吼，像拍西瓜猛拍皮尔洛的脑袋，但这不妨碍加图索还是得到了“好人”的称号。

但不包括这种情况。

早晨的阳光温暖地照过窗户，把眼皮前的场景染成了粉红色，棉质的床铺宽大舒适，柔软地仿佛第二层皮肤，加图索的每一块肢体都在阳光里洗刷一新，充满能量准备参加今天的训练，他满足的翻了个身，把胳膊放在旁边温热的人体上，打算再睡一会。

温热的人体……温热……

加图索仿佛能听见自己的脑子像发锈的齿轮一样咔咔转了起来。

见鬼了他身边怎么会有个人？！

他的心跳急速上升，鼓足了勇气睁开眼睛，棉质的被单里露出一张宁静的睡脸，棕黑的卷发堆在周围，深邃的眼窝和鼻梁勾勒出英俊的面容，往下是柔软的嘴唇，多么熟悉，多么可怕……这不就是保罗马尔蒂尼，他最亲爱最尊重的队长吗？

加图索像个受惊吓的少女一样在脑袋里尖叫起来，倒不是说他在一夜之间哑巴了，只是一来真的尖叫出来很不符合他硬汉的外表，二来显然尖叫会吵醒队长，没错队长还睡着呢，他冷静地把拳头塞进嘴巴里。天啊上帝啊，这可真的超出了青少年能够想象的最可怕的场景，至少那不过是夜店宿醉之后和一个陌生人醒来，像他这种成熟的成年人早就学会了醒来之后把419忘掉，但现在这可不是普通一般的陌生人啊！

“嗯……里诺？”

队长在他的注视下缓缓醒来，他的眼神湿润又朦胧，嗓音轻柔缠绵，不排除有早晨尚未清醒的错觉，看上去乖巧极了（太棒了加图索你干脆把眼睛也修修吧），好像还没搞清楚周围的情况，加图索把拳头拿出来，正准备说话，就看到队长伸了下懒腰，被子下滑，露出身上红色的奇怪痕迹。  
……

加图索战战兢兢。  
加图索汗如雨下。

完了，可怜的中场屠夫心头涌上许多熟悉的场景。训练完以后所有人都累得要命，连胳膊都抬不起来，阳光和运动晒红了他们的脸，加图索把训练完的衣服丢在浴室里，然后这堆又湿又臭的衣服绊到了队长，他皱起鼻子，嘴唇抿成一条线，低头看着那堆衣服，副队长在更衣室大发雷霆，最后加图索被迫坐在脏衣篮里被那些臭衣服淹没……

当然，那完完全全是加图索自己的错，但现在他想破脑袋都不记得昨晚发生了什么，以至于今天怎么会沦落到这个境地。

“里诺，你怎么了？睡傻了吗？”

队长的嘴唇微微翘起，露出一点柔软的笑意（操！现在还在想什么呢！），语气亲昵，却像电击棍一样击中了加图索的小心脏，令人难以招架，令人想入非非。

加图索虽然欣赏自己硬汉般的外形，但他也知道队长一直很漂亮，没有说队长不硬汉的意思，毕竟这可是他硬汉加图索承认的队长，总之队长无论是在球场上穿着红黑色的球衣指挥他们，还是在训练场肆意玩笑的时候都很好看，更不用提他穿着西装的时候，哪怕是走过的步伐都显得那么随意优雅。

加图索吞咽了一下口水，他丰富的联想能力已经想到了他第一次犯错（嘿！球场打架可不是小错）的时候，科斯塔库塔教训他的情况，更不用说现在他约莫是犯了一个可怕的大错误，于是加图索“嗷”的一声滚下了床，只穿着一条小短裤在地板上，像看着一个岌岌可危的炸弹一样随时准备夺门而出。

他不缺乏勇气，事实上加图索甚至靠一只蜗牛——米兰内洛的草地上原生的天然蜗牛，从队长手里赢走了两百欧元，而那只蜗牛在胃液里失去了生命，但现在他感觉自己变成了那只蜗牛。

“Milan,Milan solo con te——”

炸弹响了……不，电话响了。

在拿到电话的千分之一秒前加图索感谢上帝，感谢现代科技，哈利路亚。没有尴尬，没有问罪，再见面无事发生，成年人就是可以这样厚颜无耻（他的良心正在大声地让加图索看看队长肩膀上的牙印，以此嘲笑他的痴心妄想，并冷酷地建议他自己跳河）。

加图索爬过去——他腿软，事实证明人类一大早不应该和地板接触——疯狂地从衣服堆里刨出了电话，外套、领带、衬衣、腰带、裤子，（完蛋了，队长身上还穿着什么？）……手机！看清屏幕的千分之一秒之后，加图索惊慌失措，脑袋里的警报和电话铃声一起齐声歌唱，是副队长从地狱打来的电话！

犹豫之间，电话铃声已经唱完了整首歌，毫不留情地挂断了，就像随着时光而去的青春，甚至没留给加图索一个挽回的机会。地狱空荡荡，魔鬼在人间，意大利所有的歌剧院都在加图索的脑子里开起了葬礼大合唱。

“你在干什么？”队长坐在被子中间，疑惑地问。

我在准备写遗嘱！加图索感到悲伤，热泪盈眶，青春是飞走的小鸟，是不会停下的表，提笔泪千行，下笔已忘言。

随后一个黑人女歌手的声音响起，队长接通了自己的电话，“早上好，比利”。他给了加图索一个眼色，大约是那种我现在有事要办，你可以先走了的感觉，一般出现在黑帮电影里boss的脸上——当然没有队长那么好看。

那我成什么了？难道是欺上的二五仔吗？加图索愤愤不平，奋而起身，想要抗议这个不成规则的等级世界，我们米兰！是！平等和谐！的家庭！没有！米兰！骑士桌！

然后他在镜子里看见自己的后背，霍！惨遭凌辱！不配当人！大型猫抓板！

“里诺？”队长的的声音传来，尾音带着上扬，微微皱眉，似乎想说你怎么还没走。

二五仔·猫抓板·加图索低眉顺眼、忍气吞声，“马上就走”，他规规矩矩地把衣服递给队长，规规矩矩地洗脸刷牙，规规矩矩地带上了门。

然后开始狂奔。

不知道发生了什么，不知道该怎么办，整个米兰，整个国家队，只有一个人能够救他。

皮尔洛和内斯塔非常专注地打游戏，吃完早餐他们就打开了游戏，早晨和煦的阳光对他们没什么吸引力，然后有人疯狂地敲门，还用上了拳头擂门，巨大的噪音完全影响了游戏，这让他们不太爽。当皮尔洛打开门时，一个人冲进了房间，在中央呼哧呼哧的喘气。

“谁来了？”，内斯塔问。准确的说，以加图索冲进来的速度，只用“来了”形容显然是过于轻描淡写。

加图索坐立不安，皮尔洛和内斯塔双双坐在他对面，摆出一种亲切到虚假的语气，递给他一杯水，“发生了什么事？”

皮尔洛习惯以一种半梦半醒的表情面对人生，高兴也是这样，生气也是这样，他引以自豪并且时常在心里偷笑，但现在他宁愿自己的表情能够丰富一点，因为你看，内斯塔已经笑到水杯都握不住了，当然加图索也没握住，他主要是吓得，水撒了一地，半天没喝上一口。

“也就是说，你睡了队长？”，皮尔洛说。

“我没有！”加图索感到巨大的羞耻，尝试据理力争，“我不知道发生了什么！”

皮尔洛似笑非笑地打断他，“那你们一晚上脱了衣服在促膝长谈？”，他用尽全力绷着脸，以防加图索被刺激离开，该死的内斯塔你别笑了！

“我没有……我不知道……”，加图索虚弱无力，“我怎么会干出这样禽兽不如的事呢？”他揪着头发，刨根问底，百思不得其解。

昨晚的一切都很正常，球队赢了，他们开狂欢派对。加图索还记得他们一起喝酒，唱歌，把上衣脱下来疯狂摇晃，把自己变成一个用爱发电的风车，栽在米兰内洛的草地上，圣西罗那块地要留给队长。副队长掰着指头和队长数他输掉的赌注。那时候加图索快乐淳朴、幸福无知，卡卡把一个拉花塞进了一个酒瓶里，打开的时候一声猛烈地巨响，队长几乎被吓得蹦了起来，蓝色的眼睛瞪圆了，在优雅的边缘炸起了全身的毛，唉，好像一只猫。

皮尔洛咳嗽了两声，“那你打算怎么办？”

“假装没发生过？”，加图索不抱希望地说，他们下午还有训练，恢复性训练，但是那意味着他要在全更衣室人面前脱掉上衣，然后所有人都会看到他的猫抓板，加图索开始胡思乱想，没关系，这不怪他，意大利生态做得太好了，野生动物很厉害，被挠了一后背的野兽派画作，他也是米兰生态环境的受害者。

“你可以试试”，皮尔洛暂时也没有更好的办法，要知道另一个人是队长，总不能送花道歉吧。他的语气有点犹豫，让加图索心底发凉，试问还有什么比做手术的时候医生突然非常紧张更让病人紧张的。

“……你得反思一下自己”，内斯塔甩干手上的水，把胳膊横在胸前，。

加图索向他投来茫然的眼神——亲切地像皮尔洛刚满五岁的侄子，拿着作业看着叔叔的脸，他重复内斯塔的话，“反思自己？”

内斯塔的表情一言难尽，“你知道酒精其实不能让人失忆，也不能让人勃起吧？”

“我……不……我现在知道了”，加图索觉得天气太热，汗水流过额头有点痒，他看着内斯塔的脸，想起他和队长一起镇守后防，人和人怎么就不一样呢，内斯塔的眼睛黑白分明，可以射出利剑一样的光芒，他莫名出现了一种恐惧。

“你怎么肯定你不是自愿的呢？”，内斯塔缓缓地说。

科斯塔库塔觉得他迟早会提前生出几根白头发，他看向阿尔贝蒂尼的时候发现他的脸已经气得发红，不得不先出声，“你的意思是你喝醉了，里诺把你送回去，然后你先吻了里诺，一下没控制住就把人睡了？”

马尔蒂尼的嗓子还有点沙哑，“我确定那就是一次意外，但早上里诺好像对这件事很苦恼。”他摊开手，眼神无辜，“希望他不要太紧张”。

阿尔贝蒂尼一点也不高兴，“一个人撞到头算是意外，两个人撞在一起然后撞一晚上可不是意外。”他刻薄忧虑生闷气，已经想到了这件事八十八个可怕后果，“我不信你只亲了一下，难道里诺没有跳窗逃跑吗？”

事实上，当时加图索的脸红成一张披萨饼，他挥舞着手臂结结巴巴地说些听不清的话，让马尔蒂尼觉得可爱极了，于是他又吻了一下，然后又吻了一下……然后他浑身发热，衣服脱了一半，贴在加图索的耳朵边让他动手把皮带解了。虽然性生活实属成年人的正常部分，在床上成年人也不必讲什么矜持和理智，但那些过于主动的行为实在有点说不出口，于是马尔蒂尼选择闭上嘴没说话。

阿尔贝蒂尼更生气了。

科斯塔库塔只好出来救火，“不要再讨论昨晚的事了，现在你要怎么办？”，一般而言企业禁止办公室恋爱是很有道理的，容易影响工作，还可能以公谋私，还可能是权力性骚扰。虽然他们是球队不是企业，但只会更复杂更封闭，如果加图索因此有了心理阴影，那对于球队可不是好事。

马尔蒂尼皱起眉，仔细想了想这件事的前因后果，感到有点愧疚，“今天下午的训练结束后我会和他谈谈的。”

阿尔贝蒂尼感到血管突突地跳，他把咖啡一饮而尽，“但愿吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 加八夺冠，米兰大胜，大喵生日，喜笑颜开，速度更文。  
> 加八，我给你支棱起来了！

“桑德罗，你太过分了。”

皮尔洛皱起眉，看起来一脸严肃，他和内斯塔站在一扇门面前，脚下还有一滩水，面面相觑。

高大的后卫也有点愧疚，他老老实实地低头承认错误，“抱歉，是我说话太不注意了”。皮尔洛毫不留情地摇头，继续指出内斯塔的错误，“你不该跟我说，受伤的是里诺”。

内斯塔虚心接受建议，进行批评与自我批评，他认真地大声道歉，“抱歉，我做错了。里诺，你还好吗？”

加图索的声音隔着一道门传来，带着浓重的鼻音，有气无力地说，“我没事。”

皮尔洛转向门口，“真的吗？里诺，那你可以从洗手间出来了吗，你已经进去半个小时了。”

……  
加图索终于松开了抱着马桶的手，垂头丧气地从洗手间出来了。

他对内斯塔提出的自愿论抵死不从，猛烈抗议，终于在第三个疑点的时候，崩溃地丢掉水杯冲进了洗手间。瓷砖太凉以至于加图索脚步虚浮，走路带飘，洗手的时候过于心不在焉，水溅湿了衣服下摆，总之他看起来——不太好。

内斯塔（尽力）露出一个关切中带着安抚的表情，“没事的，里诺。现代社会，杀人犯法，如果有什么问题，你还可以去苏格兰。”皮尔洛皱眉，提出反对，“苏格兰太远了，难道不能介绍里诺去拉齐奥吗？”

内斯塔脸色大变，“我怎么能这么对拉齐奥？给西蒙尼惹这么大麻烦，菲利普会杀了我的”，他沉思了一下，“不过可以去罗马，《罗马假日》看过吗，艺术来源于生活。”

加图索重新坐回沙发上，神情萎靡不振，对内斯塔和皮尔洛的转会争执充耳不闻。

洗手间是一个非常独特私密的场所，脱去最后的一层束缚，人类可以坦诚内心，重新审视自我，思考大还是不大，或高歌一曲男人哭吧不是罪，甚至拔高思想境界，提出水与浮力的千古哲思。

在抱着马桶痛哭流涕的三十八分二十三秒后，加图索凝视着洁白的瓷砖，思绪恍惚，双手捂脸，完了，全都想起来了，回忆和水流一起从脑海里冲泄而出。他想起昨天晚上，队长蓝绿色的眼睛水汽弥漫，嘴角被胡子磨得发红，手握紧了自己的肩膀，声音喘息颤抖，“不……里诺……”

加图索猛地打了个哆嗦，心虚地猛烈甩头，他痛定思痛，痛改前非，大彻大悟。  
——真正的痛苦不是来自于犯错，是人都会犯错。  
——犯错并不可怕，可怕的是没有勇气面对。  
——真的勇士敢于直面惨淡的人生。

他说，“我要对队长负责。”

—————

加图索在下午的训练非常努力。

阳光从蓝色的天空中照耀，给一切涂抹上亮丽的色彩。胜利和彻夜的庆祝让大部分人都有点懒洋洋的，更别提某些南美人了，他们能够坚持完成训练就已经非常不错。

于是加图索在这群人之中显得格外突出，普通的冲刺训练里他拉着轮胎持续不停地跑，汗水从额头流到眼角，面部发红，呼吸沉重；回到室内的训练，中场先生双手抓着绳子上上下摇摆，把长长的绳子抖成了心电图，证明自己在庆祝之夜的第二天也非常健康非常强壮非常职业。

职业，一种非常可悲的人类要求，你睡了队长，携衣逃跑，朋友在房间里进行一百八十度的全方位嘲笑（顺便一提这可真是谢谢了啊），恨不得一醉方休，等待讣告，却只能看着闹钟，开车去训练基地，还要把车停在方框内。

最后训练结束的时候教练狠狠夸奖了一通加图索，希望大家多多向他学习，看看什么叫职业，什么叫热爱，队友爆发出一阵对加图索体力的调侃，就连马尔蒂尼都含笑表示赞同。

  
但这不能改变加图索的恐慌在心底爆发，像彻夜等待落下的靴子，反复的期望——落空——等待，紧张无边无际。

加图索一直磨蹭到所有人都走了，才从更衣室里面出来，他当然看到了内斯塔和皮尔洛给自己加油的手势，但他完全没有心情理会。

训练时他根本没敢靠近过队长，队长也仿佛什么都没发生的样子，一切都非常正常，但这种正常才是最不正常的。你懂吗？他不是希望一切大乱，毕竟这件事还是需要保密，但是他的意思是这怎么可能正常呢？这要是正常，才会让加图索觉得自己不正常。

而且加图索一直感觉有人在盯着自己，不论是拉伸的时候，或是跑步的时候，那种目光使他如芒在背，如坐针毡，汗流浃背，他不确定这是不是有人知道了什么，或者这就是副队长雇人打算把自己干掉。

然后，队长对他说，“我在奖杯室等你。”  
好吧，靴子落地了。

—————

所以加图索在被一双手拉到角落的时候选择了大叫，险些把因扎吉吓了一跳。

他抓着加图索的肩膀，“你要去哪里？”

加图索也看清了人，他长舒一口气，假装没听见因扎吉的问题。

“你不说我也知道，是去找队长对吧？”，因扎吉一整天都盯着他们，思来想去，他觉得有些事情需要提前说明一下，“里诺，我非常喜欢我们的团队氛围，也非常尊重队长的选择，但是有些事恐怕不能暗地里解决吧？”

加图索倒抽一口气，惊恐地睁大了眼睛，“这种……这种事也要告诉你们吗？”

因扎吉反而觉得他的态度很奇怪，“我们最后都会知道的，更何况，虽然我没有意愿争取，但其他人也可能想当啊。”

加图索被震撼了，他以全新的眼光认识了自己的队友，用一种虚弱的语气回应，“还有其他人？我以为……这种事……都会藏起来”。

前锋非常坦然，“拜托我们都是成年人了，诚实一点不好吗，不正当竞争可不行。”

加图索感到头晕眼花，手足无措，他结结巴巴地开口，“可是……我们……你们……从来没人说过，我……也不是故意不正当的……我没控制住，我喝醉了。”

因扎吉眯起眼睛，觉得这种解释有点不对劲，“你为什么脸红？我说的是竞争副队长，你想说什么？”

“……”  
加图索突发精神性语言障碍和十级心跳过快导致的双腿自发性高速运动。

————

奖杯室摆满了闪耀的奖杯和球员们的个人奖项，最显著的当然是摆在中间的数个欧冠奖杯，可惜马尔蒂尼现在没有心情去欣赏奖杯了。  
训练之前，他还接到了阿尔贝蒂尼的电话，要顾全大局，要考虑团队，要呵护里诺的脆弱心灵，要保持队长形象，不许调戏，不许威胁，不许……总之他几乎快把这件事当成处理炸弹一样了，而马尔蒂尼信心十足，不以为意。

但这可能真的有点不妙。

马尔蒂尼在加图索脱口而出表示要向自己负责的十秒钟内几乎说不出话，他盯着加图索死死低下的头顶，终于忍不住用手掌搓揉了两下脸，让自己不要太失态，他后知后觉地发现事情好像超出了自己的控制。

训练的时候明明还不错，加图索只不过有些过度紧张，他还拦住了觉得气氛怪异的前锋们，但是到底发生了什么事，加图索才会在他们一见面的时候说要向自己负责这样的话，简直让马尔蒂尼怀疑自己的耳朵。

马尔蒂尼轻轻咳了一声，决定先不提负不负责这种事（天啊怎么会这样），“你知道，我们昨晚都喝醉了”，他一边说一边观察加图索，“意识不太清醒地发生了一些事情”。

加图索哼哧着表示反对，“我觉得我还记得”，言下之意就是自己意识还很清醒，“不清醒也不能这么做”，他补充了一句。

马尔蒂尼的下一句话被堵在了喉咙里，但队长不愧是队长，他若无其事地转移了话题，“是吗，我不记得了”。

他在说谎，加图索无比清晰地洞察了马尔蒂尼的谎言，他看见队长的手指交叉在一起，衬衣（袖口后缩，漏出手腕上一个小小的淤青，加图索想起自己的手指抓住那只手腕，按进了床单。

“没关系，我会负责的”，加图索认真地说。

马尔蒂尼知道他是认真的，里诺是一个说到做到的人，他虽然暴躁易怒，但他们都知道里诺确实是一个心肠非常软的好人。于是这种认真更让他不知所措，心底发慌，马尔蒂尼开始后悔，对想象中的阿尔贝蒂尼道歉，深刻地认识到一夜情对社会稳定的危害。

“不，我很抱歉，里诺，这些事情是一个错误，而且对球队影响不好，所以我觉得我们都忘了吧。”马尔蒂尼一锤定音，绝口不提刚刚加图索说要负责的事情。他觉得头疼，上帝作证，他们都爱里诺，谁会不爱自己鲁莽又非常真诚的兄弟呢，但这和交往不一样，马尔蒂尼只能希望自己还有一些队长的威严。

“……”  
加图索没反应。

他低着头坐在马尔蒂尼的对面，奖杯室的灯从上方打下来，看不清表情，马尔蒂尼感觉自己的预警红灯在不停地闪光，一种紧张的氛围让他后颈汗毛直立，他舔舔嘴唇，想问自己昨天晚上为什么会觉得里诺很可爱。

  
加图索并没有想做什么，他仔细地认真地回忆了昨晚到今天的一整个过程。

其实加图索并没有喝得那么醉，不然也不会轮到他来送队长回房间。在一切尚未到完全无法挽回之前，加图索是有机会离开的，他站在床边，对接下来的一切心生犹豫，如果加图索选择打开门然后出去，只需要两秒钟。

但他记得队长那时候趴在床上，光裸的背在灯光下反射朦胧的小麦色，他不肯好好躺着，一只脚在床单上卷起柔软的布料，马尔蒂尼笑着，卷发散开，蓝绿色的眼睛闪动一种光芒，毫无阴霾，尖尖的牙齿压在嫣红的嘴唇上，他说“你不知道我现在多么开心”。

他看起来仿佛一瞬间年轻了不少。

加图索只在录像里见过年轻的马尔蒂尼，那是在米兰王朝狂风卷起，称霸欧陆的时候，马尔蒂尼是那支队伍里的主力，也是最年轻的队员之一，在队长巴雷西的带领下，荷兰三叉戟和四后卫共同组成了最锋利的矛和最坚固的盾，胜利是如此习以为常。

录像里的小马尔蒂尼远没有现在的经验丰富，却性格活泼，喜形于色，他扯着米兰的旗帜跑过球场，笑容意气飞扬，小马尔蒂尼还没有经历过国家队的一无所得，还没接过米兰的艰难重任，他们都能看得到这个年轻人身上队长的影子——才华横溢，永不懈怠，永远保持着对胜利的渴望。

加图索选择了留下。

  
越是回忆，加图索越是惊讶自己能把这些事情记得那么深刻，早上他惊恐的瞪着队长的时候，队长那个似笑非笑的表情其实就是在忍耐偷笑，他一定是在心底觉得自己很好玩，并且不想让自己看出来。

真正的痛苦，来自没有勇气面对，加图索以为自己是没有勇气，但原来他是没有面对。

像加图索这样的球员并不少，他在球场上总是不知疲倦地奔跑，也会被失败和无能为力的痛苦打败，加图索深知自己不够英俊，不够天赋异禀，也不会成为一个团队里力挽狂澜、盖世英雄的那个人。

内斯塔说的没错，酒精并不会让人失忆，加图索以为自己只有一次的机会，于是选择遗忘那些得不到的痛苦，但这样就够了吗？他恐惧，他狂怒，他在洗手间不知缘由地痛哭流涕。不是天才，支撑加图索奔跑的只有对足球和胜利无限的热爱和渴望，而现在，他所有的也只有对渴望之物的一腔勇气和无尽贪婪。

  
加图索站起来，走到马尔蒂尼的面前，他抓住了保罗（他一点也不抱歉地表示他擅自这么叫了）的肩膀，金黄色的灯光从上往下打在了他惊讶睁大的眼睛里，蓝绿色的一片海洋浮起金色的碎片。

“等等，里诺，你冷静一下……”

糟糕，他是不是要动手，马尔蒂尼发现自己完全退后不了，也没办法站起来。

加图索不打算说话，他把所有的沟通都留给了唇舌，手臂搂紧肩膀，身体相依，呼吸交缠，他盯着那片海洋，眼睛一眨不眨。

  
“唔！……唔！”

马尔蒂尼少年出道，颇有大将之风，几度登上欧洲之巅，享誉意大利以及世界足坛，可谓米兰一代忠魂，只有他调戏别人的份，但今天就在奖杯室被队友强吻，实在是丢光了面子，幸亏周围没有人，否则他无法保证在强烈的羞耻心下会发生什么事。

面对这种行为，马尔蒂尼应该勃然大怒，应该强烈拒绝，甚至掉头就走，以绝后患。

但他没有。

马尔蒂尼读懂了那所有的一切，有直面渴望的勇气，有孤注一掷的温柔，有绕指柔情，有刻骨悲伤。他觉得心脏好像被热水烫伤了一样，有点胀痛，有点瘙痒，从一层坚硬的外壳里露出脆弱的内里，被热水泡久了，整个人都眩晕恍惚。

他真的不爱里诺吗？

内斯塔的犀利不仅在球场，也在那一句话里体现。酒精不能使人勃起，酒后吐真言的重点从来不是酒后，而是真言，成年人往往比孩子还要缺乏勇气，他们乏善可陈的借口只有酒精，将退缩解释为成年人的成熟，仿佛这样就可以解释很多的无可奈何。

保罗马尔蒂尼得到的很多（比大部分人都多），失去的也不少，他年少成名，聪明英俊，却渐渐知晓命运弄人，越是靠近幸福的终点，就越有可能一无所有，结局惨淡，不如人意。

马尔蒂尼赌不起。

他太知道里诺的一往无前，如果论起固执，马尔蒂尼一定会输。他家境优渥，喜好音乐，衣着精致，最不喜欢的就是出丑失态，球场如此，情场也是如此，而马尔蒂尼从来不相信自己的运气，常常自嘲是最大的输家。

这样矜贵似猫、若即若离、高傲狡猾的一个人，在限度内小心翼翼地调侃着里诺，享受属于队友兄弟之间的热忱友谊，却还是被酒精冲昏了头脑，给了他一个无法拒绝的借口。

  
喝酒伤身，豪赌伤心，一夜情伤身又伤心。  
拒绝黄赌酒，从现在做起。

  
结束了这个吻，加图索的告白显得有些磕磕巴巴，“我喜……不，我爱你，保罗……我能……我想……我可以当你男朋友……吗？”

马尔蒂尼深深地叹了一口气，有点怀疑自己的眼光，“当然，”否则我们在干嘛——他的后半句话又被堵回了喉咙里。

  
“你……训练累吗？”  
“呃？挺累的。”  
“……”  
“不！我现在不累！”

————

马尔蒂尼脚步轻快地走进了餐厅，他穿着一件浅色休闲服，看起来英俊挺拔，光芒四射。

阿尔贝蒂尼一见他，就脱口而出，“你解决了？”，就连科斯塔库塔也抬起头，他并不像好友对这件事的后果想得那么多，但解决了也是了却一桩心事。

马尔蒂尼眨眨眼睛，嘴唇勾起，笑容狡黠，“我们交往了”。

“什么？！”

END


	3. 醉酒番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那一夜的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很抱歉，拖得太久又很短，希望你会喜欢。

马尔蒂尼喝醉了。  
任何长了眼睛的人都能得出这个结论，狂欢的球员和工作人员端着酒水来回庆贺，又一次的胜利，又一次的冠军，又一次的欧洲之巅，独属于马尔蒂尼身为队长的时代，他早已数不清酒杯空了又满的次数。  
平时稳重成熟克制的队长此时软绵绵地靠在加图索的肩膀上，酒精的作用搅乱了他的理智和大脑，眼神显得非常茫然湿润，马尔蒂尼轻柔的笑着，嘴角上扬，两颊生晕，声音裹了无数层的甜蜜和温柔，热气传到加图索的脖子和耳后的皮肤上，激得他起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。  
马尔蒂尼毫无力气地顺着加图索的动作躺在了房间的床上，柔软宽大的床铺任由他摊开手脚，划拉着被子，头发散落在枕头上，马尔蒂尼热得出了汗，皮肤和眼神都湿漉漉的，滚烫柔软。  
无数飘舞的彩带、胜利的狂欢和在米兰的历史里做到了和父亲一样的事情，马尔蒂尼心里有太多的喜悦和激动，香槟喝下去都像是蜂蜜一样融化。他趴在床上，看着门口的加图索，这是他并肩的队友，是忠诚的朋友，是鲁莽又可爱的兄弟。  
马尔蒂尼蓝色的眼睛里充满澄澈的欢喜，还有一种少年似的调皮，他乐不可支地笑起来，“你不知道，我现在多么快乐”。  
加图索的手凉凉的，他坐在马尔蒂尼的旁边，手指发颤地抚摸队长的脸颊，引起对方贪恋地靠近，头颅几乎依靠到加图索的臂弯，长而柔软的卷发蹭到他的手臂，有一点瘙痒。  
亲吻的冲动来得迅速，马尔蒂尼抓住加图索的肩膀，像是用尽了力气一样含着加图索的嘴唇舔了舔。他在心底残存的理智提醒自己，你可是队长呀，这是你的队友，队内关系是违背原则的。  
加图索被这个滚烫又直接的亲吻弄得红了耳朵，无法控制地猛摇头，仿佛可以把刚才那个亲吻甩出脑海，说话变得结结巴巴，“不、这……队队、队长……”。  
糟糕，没忍住，马尔蒂尼有点羞愧。他看着里诺皱起眉，有点不好意思地觉得里诺的样子又软又红，像刚出炉的面包，小时候吃的棉花糖，不可以多吃，又让他非常渴望。马尔蒂尼的原则和道德，都像是棉花糖融化在口腔里一样，只剩下甜丝丝的味道。  
他刚刚被加图索抱在了怀里，于是又仰起头吻上去，嘴边还含着又温柔又狡黠的笑容，虎牙稍稍刺到加图索的嘴唇，湿软的舌尖安抚地舔过去，唇齿间发出纠缠的水声。  
真抱歉，好像明天会惹出一点麻烦，马尔蒂尼晕晕乎乎地对着想象中的自己道歉，不过没关系，反正里诺那么爱我，而且我是队长。  
他理直气壮地拒绝去思考自己正在和里诺上床的事实，软得像没有骨头一样躺在那，手臂勉强挂在了里诺的肩膀上，刚刚松开的亲吻耗尽了体内的氧气，马尔蒂尼在加图索的耳旁低低喘息，呼吸弄痒了他耳朵上的绒毛，像是一根搔到心底的羽毛，让加图索又红了一层。  
马尔蒂尼眨眨眼睛，啊，里诺害羞了，他像是受了鼓励一样，伸出舌头舔舐他的耳侧，像是男孩的恶作剧似一样，发挥自己最熟练的技巧，色情地缠绵地留下湿滑的水迹。这是彻彻底底的骚扰行为。  
或许是经受的惊吓太多，加图索反而没有像马尔蒂尼期待那样惊慌失措，他卡顿的大脑终于发挥了作用，加图索学着以前的异性经验慢慢摸索。  
有力的手指在胸前的乳尖上来回揉捏，褐色的乳头被玩弄的红肿，显眼地挺立，马尔蒂尼微微张嘴呻吟，手臂半搂着里诺，眼睛泛出氤氲的水汽。在手臂抚摸腰后的地方时忍不住地重重喘息。  
他太敏感了，酒精放大了一切感知，每一下身体都轻轻发颤，眼角通红，像是忍耐又像是享受加图索的动作，马尔蒂尼完完全全地敞开身体，仰头索求更多的亲吻和抚摸。  
前戏漫长地像是过了一个世纪，马尔蒂尼被这种过多的磨蹭和爱抚刺激到了高潮，他从鼻子里发出小声的鼻音，含混着尖叫和呻吟，喃喃地叫里诺的名字，声音温柔粘稠，犹如一大块金黄色的蜂蜜。  
马尔蒂尼毫无反抗地打开身体，双腿软绵，弯曲挂在加图索的肩膀上，柔韧的大腿绷紧了线条，脚背缓慢地磨蹭后背，热切期待更多的接触。加图索牢牢按着他的手腕，感到自己口干舌燥，满头大汗，甚至流到了嘴巴里。  
身体热情地缠住那根粗壮的性器，再被狠狠地摩擦过，带来神经过电一样的快感，刺激出马尔蒂尼眼角生理性的泪水，他没有力气扭身逃离，只能全然地承受快感，连骨头都泡在滚烫的热水中酥痒酸软，“里诺……不、里……啊……”  
加图索抓紧了他的手腕，微微陷入白色的床单里，双腿随着动作摇晃，脚尖在身后交叉，他大开大合地抽动，湿软紧致的收缩让头皮滚起发麻的快感。灯光照在队长的眼睛里，被眼泪反射出细碎的光芒，马尔蒂尼似乎是看着他又没有看着，长而卷的头发沾染了汗水，一缕缕地贴在耳边，他看起来被折腾得一塌糊涂，失去了一贯的冷静自持，有点茫然，有点无措的可怜。  
马尔蒂尼也确实没有撑得太久，他磨蹭着加图索的小腹，眼前的场景无限缩小，蜷紧脚趾射了出来，加图索打了个哆嗦，也随后射在了外面。  
比赛、酒精、性爱，哪一样都足够消耗精力的了，那种深入骨髓的舒爽和倦累让马尔蒂尼懒洋洋地，一根手指都不想动弹地躺着，紧贴着加图索的身体，仿佛能透过皮肤感受到他砰砰的心跳，好像自带的音乐旋律。  
他们都太累了，马尔蒂尼早就睁不开眼睛，勉强擦拭干净身体就双双陷入黑甜的睡眠，什么都不想，把无穷无尽的烦恼留给第二天的清晨。


End file.
